


A Clutch For Balance

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluid Sexuality, Hannibal draws Will, Hannibal wants Will, Hannibal writes music about Will, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Seduction, Will is "straight" and "Definitely not Bi", Will wants to be wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Will kisses Alana Bloom then runs straight to Hannibal Lecter's house in a blizzard when he crashes and burns.  A direct continuation of the scene in Fromage where Will tells Hannibal about the kiss.  Will realizes quickly, while they share a bottle of wine over that delicious looking dessert, that the good Doctor is clearly attracted to him.  The snow is getting worse when Will starts to hear the phantom whimpering again and he falls on the same tactics of avoidance he'd used earlier unsuccessfully on Alana to change the subject with Hannibal.  Things go much better this time around, to the surprise of everyone involved.["There may come a time Will, when you realize Alana was right to turn you down.  There may even come a time when you resent that I failed to do the same but I want you to remember,"  Hannibal snarled, forcing Will to stumble backward as he stalked them across the room and into his desk.  "I want you to remember just how hard I tried to say no to you."]
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 388





	A Clutch For Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello new fandom, first time posting for this show but I'm obsessed. I've been watching it constantly, had to try my hand at some Murder Husbands :) Thanks for giving me a shot and let me know what you think when you get to the end!

Hannibal emerged from his dining room as Will struggled out of his coat and shoved his sleeves further up his forearms, surprise registering on his face as he took in the other man's delectably disheveled appearance and flushed cheeks.

"Well, I kissed Alana Bloom," Will blurted out without preamble, tone harsh as he anxiously smoothed his jacket before tossing it aside unceremoniously.

"Well, come in," Hannibal said to the empty space Will left behind as he ducked past him towards the dining room without waiting for the invitation.

"You have a guest?" Will questioned, eyes landing on the unfinished plates of food and wine glasses as he belatedly realized he'd sort of just barged in on Hannibal with no warning which was generally considered rude in most cultures.

"A colleague," Hannibal clarified, moving quickly to close the door Tobias had left open behind him when he'd fled. "You just missed him."

"Didn't finish his dinner," Will observed, eyebrows drawing together as he glanced from the abandoned plates to the open door with a question brewing behind his eyes.

"An urgent call of some sort, he had to leave suddenly," Hannibal assured him before he could come to any damning conclusions on his own, locking the door as Will nodded distractedly. 

"This benefits you, because I have dessert for two," he added warmly, striding with purpose toward the kitchen and hoping Will would follow before he could notice anything else amiss in the dining room.

Will wandered in after him, arms crossed, as Hannibal swept a hand towel off the counter and headed to the oven. "Tell me," Hannibal said with a quick glance to Will as he opened the oven. "What was Alana's reaction?"

Will took a deep breath as he shifted his weight back and forth, hands braced on his hips. "She said she wouldn't be good for me and I wouldn't be good for her," he replied bitterly, offering a wobbly smirk that looked more pained than amused as he looked away from Hannibal's insightful stare.

"I don't disagree," Hannibal said mildly, setting the dessert on the counter between them as Will's eyes shot back to him accusingly. Not liking the hints of betrayal lurking in Will's eyes, Hannibal quickly explained as he plated the food, "She would feel an obligation to her field of study to observe you, and you would resent her for it-

"I know," Will interjected, voice breaking as he looked away again.

"Wondering then, why you kissed her-" Hannibal began, careful not to pause in his movements as he closed the oven or to look directly at Will in an effort to avoid him taking the rest of his query as an attack, "-and felt compelled to drive an hour in the snow to tell me about it."

"Well, I've wanted to kiss her since I met her. She's very kissable," Will deflected, mind starting to race as the question veered closer to what he didn't want to talk about.

Hannibal forced himself to laugh as he got the cream and the sauce from the fridge, tamping down on the jealousy flaring red hot in the back of his mind- jealousy only made stronger by the adrenaline still coursing through him from his encounter with Tobias. 

"You've waited a long time, which suggests you were kissing her for a reason," he said smoothly as he stirred the cream, looking up to catch Will's eye knowingly as he finished, "In addition to wanting to."

Will's jaw tightened and he twisted his hands together as he tried to make the answer come out of his mouth. "I heard an animal trapped in my chimney," he managed, fidgeting under Hannibal's unwavering gaze now that it was focused on him. "I uh- broke through the wall to get it out. Didn't find anything inside."

Hannibal went back to dressing the dessert as Will approached the bit that was hardest to say. "Alana showed up, she looked at me-" Will trailed off, brows drawing together as shame flitted across his face and he shook his head. "I- Maybe her face changed, I don't know but um- She knew." 

"What did she know, Will?" Hannibal prompted again as he fiddled intently with the desserts, not wanting to spook him by looking up.

"There was no animal in the chimney, it was only in my head-" Will broke off, biting his trembling lips together to hold back the terror as he shoved his hands in his pockets in resignation. He found himself walking closer as Hannibal arranged the chocolate shavings atop the cream and picked up the sauce. 

"I sleepwalk, I get headaches, I am hearing things," Will confessed urgently, tone a little unsteady as he finished with the bit he'd been fighting admitting to even himself, "I feel unstable."

"That's why you kissed her," Hannibal assessed, tone satisfied to hide the relief he was feeling at not needing to designate Alana as a threat to his sway over Will. He paused to look up at Will confidently as he finished, "It was a clutch for balance."

He waited a beat as Will processed his assessment and when he didn't receive a rebuttal, he continued, "You said yourself, what you do is not good for you."

Will's mouth twisted with resentment as Jack's voice seemed to echo deafeningly in his mind. "Well, unfortunately, I _am_ good for it."

"Are you still hearing this killer's serenade behind your eyes?" Hannibal asked, shifting the subject as he drizzled the sauce over their dessert.

"Well," Will chuckled darkly as he glanced up at him wryly. "It's our song."

Hannibal offered him the dish, mind racing as he tried to decide whether to send Will after Tobias to see if Will would kill again or to take care of Tobias personally since he knew so much about his true identity. Will smiled dejectedly as he took the dish from him after a moment and Hannibal turned to put the towel back as he wrestled with indecision.

He wanted Will to feel something better than the sting of Alana's rejection and catching Tobias might be able to serve a dual purpose as a mood booster for Will and a solid push closer to his Becoming. Hannibal turned back, feigning reluctance as he fiddled with the towel in an effort to portray nervousness.

"I hesitate telling you this as it borders on a violation of doctor-patient confidentiality," Hannibal said, shifting his weight in a show of uncomfortability. Will looked over at him, waiting silently for the information but not wanting to push him to break confidentiality unless he was comfortable doing so.

"A patient told me today that he suspects a friend of his may be involved with the murder at the symphony."

"Right, um-" Will broke off, blinking hard a couple times and rubbing his face in an effort to get his work pistons firing before asking for more information. "Uh, what did he say about his friend?"

"He owns a music store in Baltimore, specializing in string instruments," Hannibal answered, watching the wheels start to turn in Will's head. "Perhaps you should interview him."

Will's eyebrows twitched as he nodded jerkily in agreement. "Yeah."

Hannibal flashed him a small pleased smile as he poured two new glasses of wine for the two of them, directing Will to wash his hands before leading him back into his study library. Will set his plate down on the edge of Hannibal's desk and took a bite after toeing off his boots, an appreciative noise slipping out as the taste broke over his tongue.

Hannibal swallowed reflexively at the noise, looking down at his own plate and taking a bite to hide his smirk. "Good?"

Will snorted inelegantly as he wandered off along the wall of books absently. "As if you aren't fully aware of how exquisite your taste is."

"Maybe I like hearing you say it," Hannibal replied lightly, amusement humming easy and natural under his skin like it did so often around Will. 

Hannibal frowned down at his dessert momentarily as he sternly reminded himself that this entire thing was supposed to be an exercise in curiosity. Will hummed in an exaggeratedly thoughtful manner and Hannibal's gaze returned to him like a moth to the flame.

"Maybe you just like having your ego stroked," Will shot back teasingly, glancing back over his shoulder with a grin as he said 'stroked' in a way that had the corners of Hannibal's mouth twitching up again in return. "You have other friends for that."

"Maybe I like the way you stroke it," he teased back before he could think better of it. "So tell me Will, how much do you like this treat?"

"How much do I like it?" Will repeated, strolling back over to take another bite with a bitter grin. "Well, I can honestly say it's the best thing to pass my lips since the last time I ate your cooking- And since, as you know, I just had Alana's tongue in my mouth earlier tonight you should know exactly how high a compliment that really is."

"High praise indeed," Hannibal replied faintly, conflicting waves of jealousy and triumph warring over whether the revelation that Alana had clearly done more than reject him right away or the fact that Will liked his dessert more than kissing Alana was more important. "Though all you told me was that you kissed her and she politely turned you down-" 

"Yeah, well in between the two she kissed me back a little," Will mumbled through another mouthful of dessert. On anyone else it would be an eatable offence but on Will it just makes him fight another smile. "Just enough to make it clear that my being crazy was what cockblocked me."

Hannibal took another bite as he mulled over a response and felt a bit of cream get left behind on his top lip. He reached for his handkerchief but before his fingers could close on the fabric Will was leaning over the desk and Hannibal had no time to duck away, to prepare for the feeling of Will's fingers fanning out over his cheek or the pressure of Will's thumb smudging the cream off his lip gently.

Their eyes locked and time seemed to slow as Hannibal felt his pupils dilate tellingly, felt the incriminating heat high on his cheekbones and the way his eyebrows lifted slightly in genuine surprise. Will's eyes narrowed inquisitively as he cataloged all the micro-expressions and felt the quick intake of air rush past his thumb, letting his hand linger against Hannibal's face as he realized all the available evidence added up to desire.

Hannibal cleared his throat and stepped back, away from the realization dawning on Will's face as he turned to the windows and pulled his mask back on. "It's snowing pretty hard out there Will, I'm not sure it would be entirely safe to make the journey home tonight. I have a spare room if you'd like to stay the night."

"I did feed the dogs before I came," Will said consideringly, moving to stand shoulder to shoulder with him as they looked out at the big snowflakes. "I really-"

"Can't stay?" Hannibal interjected, tone mocking for a moment before he shot Will a tiny one cornered smirk. "But baby, it's cold outside."

Will let out a loud bark of laughter, head tipping back slightly and eyes squeezing shut in mirth for just long enough that Hannibal felt safe allowing his eyes to slide down the long exposed arc of Will's throat longingly. The urge to bite, to rip, to tear, was there but stronger than that was the urge to mark, to claim, to _keep_.

For the first time in decades, Hannibal felt a tiny coil of fear unfurl in the deep and dark pits of his soul at the unfamiliar want tugging at the tightly woven threads of his impulse control.

"Fine," Will relented, laughter still echoing in his coy tone of voice. "I wouldn't want to find out what you might put in my drink if I tried to leave."

"You know, it's a common misconception that people have," Hannibal informed him loftily, moving away from Will towards the harpsichord to pluck out the first five or six notes of the melody. "The song is actually about-"

"How she wants to stay but can't say how she really feels without the possible judgement of the entire town and her family?" Will interrupted, leaning on the side of the instrument with an adorable slightly arrogant tilt to his expression. Hannibal wanted to swallow him whole.

"A mutual choice between two partners to ignore the common social graces of the time and pursue their own agenda, irregardless of the perceived immorality of it all."

"Fuck what other people think, do what feels right to you-" Will murmured, raising his glass of wine toward Hannibal as he pushed off and wandered back to the bookshelves lining the far wall.

"Ironic that a song many people would consider a rape anthem is in truth an ode to enthusiastic consent."

"Things aren't always what they seem-" The words seemed to leap from Will's mouth with a bitter flourish and Hannibal could see the resentment that he was cursed with understanding everyone while so few understood him bubbling under his skin. "And many people are stupid."

"That they are," Hannibal agreed, turning toward the door and swallowing the rest of his own wine. "I'll be right back, I'm going to grab us some more wine."

Will waved him off and finished his wine, setting the empty glass on Hannibal's desk as his eyes landed on a corner of the room that his eyes wanted to skip past in a way that hissed _hidden secrets_ in his ear. He glanced back at the doorway as he made his way over to the antique looking drawing desk, a creeping feeling tickling up his spine as though he was about to look through Hannibal's diary.

There was a detailed sketch of a stunning house on top of the loose pile of drawings. The sides of it were made of glass and it was on the edge of a breathtaking bluff overlooking the sea. Will wondered where it was, if it was real or if it only existed in Hannibal's mind.

He shifted it to the side and froze as his mouth went dry, eyes widening at the sight of the right side of a man's ass and the back of his thigh. Will found his senses overwhelmed for a moment as he followed the lines on the page, reading the artists point of view like it was written down inside the lines.

Will flipped through the rest of the pages quickly and carefully, a series of zoomed in body parts all drawn with the same delicate care. The back of a knee here, the bend of an elbow there, a right hip with just the beginnings of pubic hair starting at the edge of the page and a revealing shadow shaded into the bare thigh beneath it. Every page spoke of desire, admiration, hunger, and restraint.

Will went back to the first page, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what was calling him back to that one. When he saw it, his breath caught in his chest and his heart began to beat loudly in his ears. He reached down and brushed his thumb over the deliberate mark an inch above the back the knee, a scar he recognized from his own childhood mishap with a fishing lure.

"What do you think?"

Will nearly leapt out of his own skin. He spun to find Hannibal had ditched the suit for a plum colored cable knit sweater as well as a pair of dark gray pajama pants and was now lounging against the side of his desk in sock feet as he watched him attentively. "Jesus fucking Christ," Will gasped, trying to catch his breath as he wondered how long he'd been watching him for. "Honestly Doctor, you could stand to wear a bell-"

"The drawings, Will," Hannibal interjected firmly, tilting his head in gesture to the drawing desk. "Tell me what you think."

"They're- I believe captivating is the word I'm fumbling for but hearing it aloud I don't think it really captures what I'm trying to say." Will looked back down at the photos again and bit his lip as his eyes caught on the scar again. "Who is he?"

Hannibal considered what to say carefully, not wanting to lie but not wanting to give too much away, and settled on, "Someone it seems only I see."

"You- You made him look-" Will paused, the word stuck in his throat as his entire body fought to reject the idea. "Beautiful."

"He is beautiful," Hannibal replied simply, quirking an eyebrow at him in curiosity until Will looked up at him finally. He swallowed hard when he narrowed in on the spark of vulnerability in Will's eyes, unsure why Will would find it so impossible that someone might find him beautiful but happy to have enlightened him to the reality of it.

The tension crackled down Will's spine as their eyes met and he felt like Hannibal was looking directly into his soul. Will flinched away from the bland honesty in Hannibal's response and his gaze caught on a piece of sheet music with the handwritten title 'Abigail'. 

Will caught the paper between his fingers and walked over to Hannibal to present it feeling dazed. Instability seemed to ripple through him as her name swam on the page before him. "You wrote this."

Hannibal gave it a perfunctory glance before nodding curtly. "I wrote that."

"Play it for me?" Will asked breathlessly, reaching out with a shaking hand to refill his wine glass as the nightmares about cutting her throat flickered behind his eyelids. 

He nearly swallowed his tongue when Hannibal's hand closed over his, steadying his pour as he murmured in Will's ear, "It's not that I don't trust you but I do have some important items that call this desk home."

Will huffed out a soft laugh as Hannibal plucked the music out of his hand and steered him into his desk chair. "Here, sit Will. Catch your breath and relax, I'll play for you now."

Will was nearly positive that if he looked behind him he would find Garret Jacob Hobbs glowering at him from the corner so he confined his focus to the surface of the desk as Hannibal moved away from him smoothly, sitting gracefully and running his fingers delicately over the keys before he began to play.

Will shivered, vision blurring repeatedly as the haunting melody painted the air with streaks of hope amidst the morose flood of a ruined childhood. He flinched when he heard the first whimpers of the creature he'd thought was in his chimney and worked to tune it out but by the time Hannibal finished the song Will's eyes were screwed shut against the wailing of the monster in his mind.

"Will." 

Hannibal's voice cut through the cacophony of Will's mind like a hot knife through butter and he opened his eyes as the wailing receded back to a nearly inaudible whimper.

Hannibal was watching him impassively from his place at the harpsichord and Will shuddered to think what he'd gleaned about him while he'd played. The whimpers seemed to grow closer and he couldn't stop himself from glancing towards the perceived source of the sound.

"What do you hear, Will?" Hannibal asked him and Will frowned, wrapping his arms around himself as he glared at the desk top.

"I- Nothing," Will cleared his throat and swallowed back the bubbling terror to whisper harshly, "I know it isn't real."

"What's not real?"

Will's eyes caught on a corner of sheet music buried under some legal looking documents and he tugged it out instead of answering.

"Will-"

"What's this one?" Will asked, holding up the hand written sheet music without a title.

Hannibal observed him for another heartbeat before blinking and glancing at the paper he was being shown. "Unfinished, I'm working on it right now. Would you like to hear what I have so far before you tell me what you're hearing?"

"Yes," Will breathed out, relieved that he'd dropped the subject for a few minutes and relaxing as the first notes of the new song washed over him. His eyes fell shut as the whimpering faded away entirely and the music filled his mind. It was dark and intriguing and filled with yearning and in his mind's eye the name of the song scrawled itself across the top of the sheet music: Will.

He listened intently as the music shifted to a tenser feeling key and the harmony swooped away from the melody as though daring it to catch it. It was at once seductive, sensual, and forever out of reach. The certainty slowly settled in his mind that the flash of desire he'd caught on Hannibal's face earlier was much more than a passing fancy.

The music ended abruptly and it hit Will like a punch to the gut, the whimpering slowly drifting back into the fringes of his awareness. "That's it?"

"Mmm, well I don't know quite how it ends yet." Hannibal stood and turned to Will with a theatrical little bow.

"No?" Will asked skeptically, tilting his head as he stood and stretched. "That doesn't seem like you. What's the inspiration for it?"

"What were you hearing before I played Will?" Hannibal asked intently, leaning back against the side of his harpsichord and crossing his arms as he watched Will move around the desk like a lion watches an injured gazelle.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Will shot back, shrugging dismissively as he advanced toward him.

"Are you hearing it again now?" Hannibal watched the irritation flare in Will's face at the question and his heart sang as Will's charm grew fangs.

"Tell me Doctor, the man in your drawings," Will began, tone sharp and pointed with insight like it was when he was reading a crime scene. This was Hannibal's favorite side of Will, as far from fine china as could be. "He's forbidden to you in some unclear way but you can't help stealing glances- can't help but consume him in small portions, never all at once, never losing control-"

"We're talking about you right now Will," Hannibal pointed out, expression guarded and shoulders tight as Will approached.

"I know that," Will growled, glaring up at him through his lashes with a challenge in his eyes as he came to a stop toe to toe with Hannibal. "Are you really going to try to tell me I'm off subject?"

Hannibal didn't respond, forcing himself to remain stone faced and impassive as Will stared him down. Will ignored the urging of all his instincts and stepped carefully into the small amount of space left between Hannibal's feet, hands resting against the edge of the harpsichord on either side of Hannibal's hips.

Hannibal quirked an eyebrow just enough to express his incredulity at Will's audacity then held his stare, refusing to blink until Will swallowed and looked down. Hannibal followed his gaze and found himself staring at where his feet caged Will's and, slightly further up, where Will's hands caged his hips. They looked up at the same time and, when their eyes caught again, Will's cheeks flushed at the blatant hunger in Hannibal's heavy stare.

"The man in your drawings," Will ground out, pausing and glaring a little as he waited for Hannibal to try to deflect back to him again. When it was clear that Hannibal wasn't going to interrupt this time, Will felt triumph curl pleasantly in the pit of his stomach. "What would you do if he _wasn't_ forbidden?"

Fear shot through Hannibal, sharp and white hot, as he realized his first five answers were all perfectly legal activities and that eating him didn't even make the top ten anymore.

"But he _is_ ," Hannibal breathed, heart thundering in his ears despite his outward veneer of calm as Will swayed in close enough that he could feel his breath against his face. 

"I'm not though," Will hissed back, pressing his temple to Hannibal's and shivering as the contact shot through him like he'd touched an exposed wire. 

"Yes, you are-" Hannibal protested, as horrified by the raw desperate quality to the sudden hoarseness in his voice as he was by the flood of arousal the scrape of Will's stubble was causing. 

"No," Will snapped, pressing himself as close as he could to Hannibal without actually mounting one of his slightly outstretched legs and rutting into his thigh. "No, I _really_ fucking am not and I'm _right here_ in front of you, not broken up into pencil bound squares and hidden in the corner. Now tell me, Dr. Lecter, just what it is that you want to do to me-" 

"What exactly is it that you're trying to accomplish here, Will?" Hannibal demanded coolly, frowning slightly as he fought the impulse to throw Will against the nearest hard surface and _show_ him what he wanted. "I'm not Alana-"

"No shit," Will snorted, shifting his hips lewdly against Hannibal's to point out how unnecessary the distinction had been. 

" _Will_ -" Hannibal choked, unflappable facade cracking as he twisted his fingers in Will's vest and pushed him back a couple steps. "That's quite enough-"

"Wait- " Will gasped as the creature howled behind him and Hannibal stilled, curiosity gleaming in his dark eyes as he waited for Will to speak. "I- Would you let me kiss you, just once?" 

Hannibal's tongue flicked out to wet his lips as he glanced down at Will's mouth and didn't say no.

"You want me, I _know_ you do-" Will pleaded, desperation leaving his voice graveled and unreliable. "Please don't push me away like Alana did, I want y-"

"You _want_ to be wanted Will, it's as simple as that. You don't want _me_ ," Hannibal growled impatiently, cutting Will's next protest off with a well timed glare and an acidic, "Are you even bisexual?"

"Am I- _No_ I- I'm- That's not-" Will stammered, eyes going wide and ambushed for a moment before he shook his head to clear the panic. "Look, I'm not trying to have an entire sexuality crisis here in this exact moment, but I'm already so goddamned close that I'm pretty sure I'm about to ruin my last clean pair of jeans."

"Oh Will-" Hannibal's voice came out helplessly strangled when he realized he could actually smell the pre-cum collecting in Will's boxers and he felt himself begin to swell in the confines of his pajamas as his self control reached its limits. 

Hannibal sighed as he let his hands relax on Will's vest, surrendering to the whims of the night. Will reached up to cradle Hannibal's jaw as he stepped back between his legs.

"This is a bad idea," Hannibal murmured as Will's nose grazed the side of his own and his breath feathered over his lips. "But I'll not deny you like our dear Alana did, I'm not nearly so self-sacrificing."

"I'm probably going to kiss you now if you don't stop me," Will warned, leaning their foreheads together and watching Hannibal's eyes for any sign of rejection.

"If you decide to kiss me, you should be aware-" Hannibal warned him right back, a dangerous light that Will had only ever seen brief sparks of in the past gleaming steadily in his eyes. "I'm going to make every effort to thoroughly ruin you for all others, I want you all to myself Will."

Will leaned in, sucking Hannibal's bottom lip into his mouth and nipping sharply. Hannibal's hands flexed against Will's chest restlessly, the bright bloom of pain sending a spike of arousal through his core that nearly thwarted all his efforts to let Will control their first kiss. Will slowly deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue along the edges of Hannibal's teeth demanding entrance.

Hannibal welcomed Will's tongue into his mouth with an almost inaudible broken, disbelieving moan that had Will's toes curling in his socks. Will shivered when Hannibal's tongue twisted around his sensuously and curved his own up to tickle along the ridges on the roof of Hannibal's mouth.

As Will slowly and determinedly mapped the inside of Hannibal's mouth with his tongue, Hannibal felt a sudden unease about the rest of his plans for Will. He'd never questioned his tendency to go big, his flair for the dramatic, but he considered everything he'd learned about Will since meeting him and wondered if perhaps he hadn't overestimated the strength of the shove needed to put Will at his side.

Perhaps, he thought wryly, it was merely that he'd severely _under_ estimated how much he would care about succeeding with this particular acolyte. The thought of being separated from Will for any length of time, a thought which had already been growing steadily more unpleasant the longer their friendship continued, took on a decidedly painful edge as knowledge of what Will's body felt like against his cemented itself into his brain.

Will's free hand skated over the front of Hannibal's pajamas teasingly and Hannibal sucked a loud breath in through his nose at the fleeting stimulation. Will licked and nibbled back along Hannibal's jaw to purr his taunt directly into his ear, "You're holding back, I thought you were going to _ruin_ me Doctor-"

Hannibal's control snapped like a rubber band and his teeth dug harshly into Will's jaw as his fingers wove unforgivingly into Will's curls to yank his head back. Will whimpered at the reckless feeling of Hannibal's canines sinking into the exposed soft skin of his neck. His vision blurred as wet heat flooded the confines of his jeans, orgasm pulsing through him in sync with the rhythm of Hannibal sucking a deep bruise into the skin beneath his bite.

"There may come a time Will, when you realize Alana was right to turn you down. There may even come a time when you resent that I failed to do the same but I want you to remember," Hannibal snarled, forcing Will to stumble backward as he stalked them across the room and into his desk. "I want you to remember just how hard I tried to say no to you."

Will's brows furrowed as he tucked that away to examine another time when he wasn't in a post orgasmic haze. 

"Now, take your clothes off for me-" Hannibal commanded in a voice that Will would almost have called calm if he didn't know him well enough to hear the controlled fire under the mild tone. Will stripped, nearly tipping over while trying to step out of his sticky jeans and leaving his clothes in a rumpled pile next to the desk.

He turned, feeling a little self conscious in the slightly cool room as the heady buzz of orgasm slowly seeped away from him, and froze like a deer in headlights when he found Hannibal watching him raptly. Hannibal strode over to him, still fully clothed, and licked his way back into Will's mouth needily as Will's cheeks caught fire.

"You're still dressed," Will protested weakly as Hannibal's hands ran lightly over his chest and down his sides, eyes widening as Hannibal slipped to his knees. "What-"

Hannibal breathed in deeply through his nose then leaned in and licked a wide stripe up the groove near Will's hipbone, chasing the slightly bitter taste along Will's skin as Will's fingers dug into his shoulders for balance.

Hannibal's tongue swept up the mess on his thigh and by the time he finished, Will was half erect again. Will's breath hitched at the sharp press of Hannibal's teeth on his hipbone before he stood, tugging his sweater off over his head and folding it neatly over the back of the chair.

Will grabbed his abandoned wine glass as Hannibal cleared half the desk off, slipping a small bottle into his pocket. He stole a throw blanket and pillow from one of the several couches strewn about, spreading the blanket on the bare half of the table and setting the pillow at the top as Will took a few gulps from his glass. 

Will's eyebrows leapt up in surprise when Hannibal thumped his fist on the corner of the desk and swung the corner away to reveal what looked like a foothold with an ankle restraint next to it. The other corner received the same treatment and Will swallowed nervously as Hannibal turned to him expectantly.

Will stared at the desk for a moment, "What in the actual fuck, Dr. Lecter-"

"Isn't she beautiful? I found her at a stuffy old estate sale and couldn't resist refinishing her," Hannibal chuckled at the incredulous and apprehensive look on Will's face.

"She's certainly unique," Will managed after another moment, walking forward to run his fingers over the hidden restraint inquisitively.

"Unique is my favorite way to say beautiful," Hannibal replied softly, something fond blooming warmly in his chest as he eyed the curve of Will's ass.

Will snorted and considered the desk for another moment. "Just to be clear, I'm getting on the desk?"

"You're getting on the desk," Hannibal confirmed, pulling Will around to face him and crushing their lips together as he backed him toward the edge of the desk. "Come now, I _promise_ you I won't hurt you- Don't you trust me Will?"

"My safe word is tangerine," Will murmured sarcastically, eyes playful as he hopped up on the desk and watched as Hannibal secured his ankles.

"You may be joking Will but the moment I hear you say tangerine everything stops," Hannibal assured him as he knelt, turning his head to press a kiss to Will's calf before grabbing him by the hips and dragging him down until he was flush with the edge of the desk.

Hannibal let his fingers trail up the backs of Will's thighs reverently, scratching his nails down the sensitive skin lightly as he slid his hands back down to cup Will's ass. 

"Is this your first experience being intimate with another man?"

Will propped himself up on his elbows so he could peer down at Hannibal curiously. "Uh- Well, yeah? Does that matter much?"

Hannibal gave a tiny shrug as he considered his words while he repositioned himself slightly to take Will's lack of experience into account. "Yes and no, think of it like choosing a difficulty level in a video game."

"Ah, I see..." Will laid back against the desk, crossing his arms behind his head under the pillow as he mused aloud, "I honestly don't understand the appeal of video games, I always pick the highest difficulty and still end up bored."

"Message received Will-" Hannibal moved back to his original position with a smirk. "Wouldn't want to bore you-"

"Wha- No, wait I didn't-" Will scrambled back up onto his elbows when he felt Hannibal's breath lower than anticipated. "That's not what I meant-"

"Tell me Will-" Hannibal dug his thumbs into Will's cheeks and stared down at him greedily, running a finger over the tight ring of muscle to watch Will squirm in place. "Have you ever given any of your female partners the privilege of-"

"N-No- No, I have not," Will stammered, stomach lurching unpleasantly at the thought of being this vulnerable around anyone else he knew. "I mean, _I_ don't even really-

"Will?" Hannibal interrupted him gently, waiting until Will made eye contact with him to continue. "Deep breath now."

Hannibal ducked his head down and dragged the flat of his tongue over Will's entrance, relishing the staggered gasp for air and twin thuds of Will's hands latching on to the sides of the desk. He tightened his grip on Will's twitchy hips, anchoring him to the edge of the desk as he pressed a wet open mouthed kiss over the pucker of muscle.

Hannibal sucked, tongue pressing at the very center teasingly, and Will's ankles jerked against the restraints as a wounded feral noise punched its way out of his chest. Without pausing to let him get his footing Hannibal drove his tongue back in past the resistance eagerly, collecting all the tiny noises he wrung out of Will over the next five minutes and storing them in his memory palace for a rainy day.

He'd intended to take his time with opening Will up this first time but the desperate keening sound he made when Hannibal pushed two fingers into his spit-slicked hole without warning made it hard to regret anything. He curved his fingers just enough to pet the bundle of nerves he'd been unable to reach with his tongue and Will yelped, back arching convulsively as the pleasure fizzed through him.

Hannibal climbed to his feet, rubbing tiny circles against Will's prostate as he did. Will began to whimper, writhing against the desk as he tossed his head back and forth on the pillow. Hannibal watched him breathlessly, twitching his fingers until a fine sheen of sweat broke out over Will's flushed skin.

He reached into his pocket for the little bottle of lube, letting his pants fall as he poured some over his fingers so he could work a third into Will. Will curled up toward Hannibal, hooking a hand around his neck and dragging him in for a kiss. "How long have you wanted to see me like this?"

"Since the first moment I laid eyes on you in Jack's office. I wrote you off as straight but," Hannibal paused, dragging another moan out of him with a twitch of his fingers. "You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit."

"I didn't know it would feel like _this_ ," Will panted, hips squirming against Hannibal's fingers impatiently. "This is taking too long, quit teasing me- I want-"

Hannibal kissed him to silence and tested the resistance with his fingers. "You're not fully prepared yet, it will likely burn."

"Let it burn then," Will growled, biting into Hannibal's lip until he tasted blood. "Something tells me you like it better that way anyways."

Hannibal's hands found the restraints at the same time and tugged them open, grabbing Will by the ass and lifting. "What makes you say that?"

"Am I wrong?" Will challenged, catching himself on Hannibal's shoulders and locking his legs around his waist as they moved across the room. "If you're carrying me to a bedroom right now I'm going to beat you over the head-"

Hannibal stopped moving and stared at him, perplexed and a little bemused. "And where would you propose we-"

"There are like three different couches in here," Will exclaimed, looking around incredulously.

Hannibal's eyebrow ticked up in judgement as he replied flatly, "That's not what they're here for."

"I'm not going to be carried like some-"

Hannibal lifted him another inch, re-angled him, and lowered him down until the head of his cock popped past the resistance all at once. "Oh f-fuck," Will gasped out, hands clenching on Hannibal's shoulders as his eyes went wide and unfocused. "What-"

"We can go to my bedroom, or you can use your safeword," Hannibal hissed, digging his fingers in until he figured there would be bruises as he waited for Will to answer.

A strained laugh burst out of Will and Hannibal's eyes widened a little when Will kissed him fiercely. "You better run," he whispered shakily, tucking his head into the crook of Hannibal's neck and biting hard.

Hannibal had never made it to his bedroom from his study so fast in his life. He kicked the door open and carried Will to the bed, pulling out quickly and dropping him on the mattress. Will watched him hungrily as he grabbed a new bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured it into his palm, slicking his cock before climbing onto the mattress and settling up near the headboard.

Will was in his lap before he could say anything and Hannibal's head cracked against the wall when Will reached back to line up and simply sat down, fully seating himself without pause. "Oh Jesus, _Hannibal_ \- Fuck-" Will trembled head to toe then leaned forward and sank his teeth into Hannibal's neck in the same place that he'd bit him.

Hannibal jerked under him and groaned, one hand sinking into Will's hair to keep him where he was and the other landing on his hip to brace him as he fucked up into Will's heat roughly. Will moaned into his neck as he sucked harder and, when Hannibal dragged his head back so he could see his face on his next thrust, the way the little shadow of pain in Will's expression flared with the impact sent sparks of pleasure racing up his spine. 

"This is- _fuck_ \- absolute perfection," Will whimpered, meeting Hannibal's thrusts in earnest.

"Will, _you_ are absolute perfection," Hannibal groaned, pulling him in again so he could kiss him as he ordered, "I want you to touch yourself now, can you do that for me?"

Will kissed him back desperately, hand flying to his neglected cock as though he'd forgotten that was even an option. "Gonna be over soon if I do this-"

"I'm right behind you-" Hannibal watched the pleasure crescendo into a climax on Will's face with the same wonder and awe that he watched the opera with. "You're so beautiful," he whispered tightly, vision failing him as the rhythmic pulsing of Will's orgasm sent him headfirst into his own.

Will rolled off him and they laid there, side by side panting, until their hearts slowed back down. When Hannibal looked over, whatever he'd been thinking to say died before it ever reached his lips at the sight of the smile on Will's face and he found himself smiling back without thinking too hard about it.

Hannibal rolled over to kiss the smile off his face and Will's hand came up to his cheek, finger stroking gently over the side of his face as he returned the kiss. "Can I assume I get to sleep in here instead of the guest room tonight?"

"Seems like a pretty safe assumption to me," Hannibal murmured back warmly, something like happiness settling in behind his ribcage uneasily. "If you want to get in the shower, I'll change the sheets and meet you in there?"

"What would it take to convince you to make us a midnight snack before bed?" Will asked from the door to the adjoining master bath.

"Consider me convinced." Hannibal's tongue flicked out to wet his lips as recipes started flitting through his head. "All you ever need do is ask my dear Will, if I can oblige your wishes then it's done."

Will watched him from the doorway as he stripped the bed with a small relaxed smile that made Hannibal's fingers itch for a pencil. "Thank you, for not- Rejecting me, or sending me away to avoid giving in. I know I'm not in the best head space right now but- I really appreciate you being here for me."

Hannibal dropped the sheets and walked over to Will, kissing him until they were both breathless again. "I will never turn you away Will, you are welcome to use me to catch your balance any time you need to."

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers are crossed that this new fandom will be the kick in the pants I needed to get back in the swing of writing. I have so many things on my laptop to complete, six more for this show and a dozen or so more from other fandoms I love including MCU and Magicians and Fruits Basket.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, your feedback is my fuel and you brighten my days. Thanks for taking a chance on me and I hope you enjoyed my work <3


End file.
